lo que nunca supieron
by loveless the dark
Summary: completa: que pasaria si a una presona muy espesial se la estubiera llevando la muerte y solo unas palavras de aliento la pudiensen salvar
1. la sorpresa

**Lo que nunca supieron **

Espero que les guste este episodio que invente por que me gusta mas que el final sea a si bueno en realidad no es el final XD pero si lo leen todo entenderán (yo siempre quise que Tohru terminara con uno de los dos ) pero ese queda en sus manos para que descubran con quien se quedo

**Episodios: 27**

**La sorpresa **

Después de regresar de la casa de la familia Souma todos regresan a casa felices

Después de 2 días todo estaba normal ( Kio y Yuki se querían matar si todo normal XD)

En la mañana siguiente Tohru va a la escuela junto a Yuki pero ese dia era especial Arisa la amiga de Tohru cumplía años (siii que bien) Tohru le había planeado una fiesta sorpresa y ya había hablado con Saki y la fiesta iba a ser en la casa de Yuki

Cuando yagan a la escuela Saki la esperaba en la puerta

Saki: hola…… buenos días Tohru y Yuki

Tohru: hola mira ya sabes el plan

Saki: por supuesto

Tohru: OK

Yuki: hola ya esta todo listo

Saki: Bien

En ese momento llega Arisa

Arisa: hola a todos. Hoy es un día muy especial ¿no lo creen?

Tohru: si verdad hoy es muy lindo

Saki: si verdad

Yuki: miren chicas tengo que ir a hacer unas cuestiones nos vemos

Tohru: seta bien nos vemos en el salón

Yuki sonríe y se va

Saki: mejor nos vamos o entraremos tarde

Saki: mejor nos vamos o entraremos tarde

Arisa: en su menté dice (será que no se acuerdan que hoy es mi cumpleaños ) ( i pone cara triste)

Después que están en el salón de clases todo estaba normal los profesores estaban dando clases y uno que otro copiaban y prestaban atención ( lo habitual)

A las 4:00 p.m. todos salían de la escuela para dirigirse a sus casas. Ese día Tohru pidió un día libre a si que no iba a trabajar. En el camino las tres chicas se dirigían a sus casas

Yuki ya se había ido a preparar todo en la casa (siii )

Arisa: miren ustedes no saben que días es hoy (y saca un calendario apuntando el dia y son ríe)

Saki: hoy es 14 de febrero

Tohru: ha… verdad hoy

Antes que terminara la palabra Arisa se había alegrado mucho

Tohru: ha… verdad hoy boy con Yuki para la base secreta

Saki: en su mente dice (de verdad que no se acuerdan (suspira) bueno ya no importa que mas da (y se le corre una lagrima)

Tohru: mira antes que se me olvide Kio dice que vayas hoy a la casa por que esta ves te va a ganar mira Arisa tu también puedes venir a las 5:00 p.m.

Saki: esta bien no tengo ningún plan

Arisa: ok si voy. En su mente dice (que mas ya que a nadie le importo mejor voy a estar un rato con Kio aunque el no vino hay que raro pero creo que ni el se acuerda)

A las 5:00 p.m. se dirigía a la casa de Yuki cuando yegua no ve a nadie

Arisa: donde estarán todos ¿?

Cuando yegua a la sala y prende la luz

De repente salen todos y gritan "SORPRESA" FELIZ CUMPLEAÑO

Tohru: creíste que yo iba a olvidar que el 14 de marzo es tu cumpleaños ni loca XD

Saki: yo nuca olvidaría un día tan especial para ti amiga

Yuki, Kio y Shigure salen de la casina con una torta grande y que se veía deliciosa y empezaron a cantar el feliz cumpleaños. Y todos también

Arisa: empezó a llorar y a llorar

Tohru: que te pasa es que no te gusto la sorpresa

Arisa: no no es eso es que estoy muy feliz de tener a unos amigos como ustedes los quiero los quiero mucho (y empieza a llorar otra vez)

Kio: ha… tonta deja de llorar que te vas a poner mas fea de lo que estas XD

Arisa: entupido, tonto, loco

Kio: fea, monstruo . 

Shigure: ya ya parar de paliar hoy es un día muy feliz no lo arruinen

Yuki: muy bien vamos a comer pastel

Todos gritaron SIIIII XD

Tohru: sabes que Arisa si mi madre estuviese aquí estaría muy contenta

Saki: si es verdad ella te quería mucho

Arisa: no se preocupen por eso yo se que ella en el cielo me esta gritando feliz cumpleaños ya lo se (y mira para el cielo)

Kio: que estamos esperando a celebrar mira Arisa vamos a jugar estavez si te ganare

Arisa: ja sigue soñando

(Y empieza a pasar la canción del principio de la serie pero queda en sus manos que imagines las imágenes alegres que pasaron así que pongan bastante imaginación )


	2. la partida de Kio

**Episodios: 28**

**La partida de Kio **

Después de la fiesta al día siguiente después de regresar de la escuela Tohru y Yuki fuero ala base secreta a recoger fresas

Yuki: Tohru recoje de ese lado y yo las recogeré de este lado si

Tohru: esta bien

Cundo Tohru se agacha y enpiesa a recoger las fresas de repente ella siente que algo la pico en el brazo pero no quiso hacer secándolo para que Yuki no se preocupara así que no le dijo nada

Después de recoger la mayor cantidad de fresas los dos se fuero a la casa y en el camino empezaron a pensar como se las iban a comer

Yuki: Tohru tú con que te vas a comer las fresas ¿?

Y le sonrió

Tohru: bueno a mi me gustan con chocolate o con crema o sino con halado es que me gusta comerlas de muchas formas. Y ati Yuku con que te gustaría comértelas

Yuki: mmm bueno yo tan bien me las como con diferentes cosas en la casa vemos con que nos las comemos si

Tohru: esta bien. En su mente decía (me duele mucho el brazo pero no quiero que se preocupen por mi mejor sigo actuando como siempre para que no se preocupen mucho por mi aunque se Yuki o los demás de entran que le esto ocultando algo así se molestaran con migó. No importa mejor no les digo nada solo fue una pequeña picadita que me podría pasa)

En la casa de Yuki algo pasaba primero sonó el teléfono RIN….RIN…RIN

Shigure: hola

Tasuki: hola por favor con Kio

Shigure: departe

Tasuki: soy un amigo de su maestro por favor pásemelo su maestro esta grave mente enfermo y cesecito que venga rápido

Shigure: OK ya se lo llamo. Kio te llaman por teléfono apúrate es urgente

Kio: ha ya voy que mal es que uno no puede estar empaz

Shigure: apura te es sobre tu maestro es urgente CORRE

Kio al saber que se trata sobre su maestro corre apurado

Kio: hola

Tasuki: hola Kio ¿?

Kio: si quien habla

Tasuki: soy un amigo de tu maestro tienes que venir rápido es maestro a caído en cama muy enfermo

Kio al sabré la noticia se le para liza el cuerpo y sale corriendo a preparar sus cosas para irse

Tasuki: hola… hola… Kio estas hay

Shigure: no se preocupe Kio esta en camino

Tasuki: OK

Cundo Yuki y Tohru llegan a la casa Kio estaba apunto de salir

Tohru: Kio adonde vas ¿?

Kio: lo siento pero me tengo que ir mi maestro esta muy enfermo

Yuki: cundo regresas ¿?

Kio: no lo se

Tohru: esta bien no te podemos detener esto es muy importante para ti por Kio regresa a casa sano y salvo prométemelo que regresaras

Kio: te lo prometo (y le sonríe)

Yuki: nos veremos pronto

Kio: pero cundo nos veamos estabas si te ganare

Yuki: sigue soñando gato entupido

Shigure: ya no se pongan a paliar. Kio nos vemos

Kio se va. Después todos entran a la casa y se ponen a comer fresas pero con chocolate. Tohru no quería comer se sentía triste

Yuki: por que no comes yo se que estas deprimida por ese gato tonto pero el nunca rompe una promesa el vendrá

Shigure: es cierto yo no te preocupes ven y come están buenísimas

Yuki: si apúrate o se las comerá todas

Tohru: (se ríe) si es cierto yo confió en el

Y todos se ponen a comer las fresas (yo tan bien quería . )

Después de un día empezó a sentirse mal en el trabajo si veía mal a si que las amigas le dijeron que se fuera a descansar que ellas la cubría Tohru apenada acepta y se va. Cuando llego a la casa no le dijo nada a Yuki ni a Shigure se fue directo a su habitación

En la noche se sentía peor le empezó a dar fiebre muy a alta cuando Yuki entra a la habitación para preguntarle que si iba a cenar ella intento esconder el dolor y le dijo que si que ya bajaba

Cundo estaban cenando Tohru debroca que no se desmayaba pero ella para que no supiera nada siguió disimulando

Yuki: Tohru que te pasa te veo muy pálida

Tohru: no no es nada (se rió) estoy bien

De repente Shigure sale de la casina tras haber escuchado lo que Yuki dejo se acerco a Tohru y le toco la cabeza para ver si no tenia fiebre

Shigure: dios Tohru estas hirviendo en fiebre

Tohru se lebanta rapido repitiendo bariasvese no no no tengo nada me siento muy bien pero se sentía tan mal que cunando se levanto de inmediato cae en el piso desmallada

Yuki: Tohru…. Tohru…. Que te pasa "TOHRUUUUU"….

Continuara……………


	3. la misteriosa enfermedad

**Episodio: 29**

**La misteriosa enfermedad **

Cundo Tohru se levanta ya yacía en su cama el ver la hora eran las 2:30 p.m. se levanta apurada por que se le había echo muy tarde para ir a ala escuela al intentra salir del cuanto se tropieza con Hatori

Hatori: para donde vas tan apurada (con una voz seria)

Tohru: lo lo siento es que se me a echo tarde para la escuela

Shigure: hoy no iras a al escuela por lo que pasa anoche acuéstate que Hatori ta va a revisar

Tohru: no no se preocupen yo me cinto muy bien ja estoy de maravilla

Cundo levanta los brazos se cae al piso

Hatori: TOHRU……

Tohru: a lo siento me tropecé (y se ríe)

Hatori: por favor acuéstate para ver que tienes y aunque quieras ir a la escuela o intentes disimular tu enfermedad a mí no me engañas es mas importante tu salud que todo

Shigure: es cierto tu no quieres cumplir la promesa que le asistes a tu madre

Tohru suspira y acuesta Hatori empieza a examinarla (Shigure se quedo en el cuarto por que el decía que Hatori era un pervertido XD)

Cundo Hatori le intenta subir la manga de la camisa ella no se deja pero Hatori insiste y cundo se la suben….

Shigure: dios que te paso hay

Hatori se queda sorprendido y el pregunta

Hatori: dime que te paso hay (con una voz seria)

Al parecer donde la pico en insecto se le había echo una mancha como roja sangre y con un poco de morado que al parecer se le iba expandiendo

Shigure: por eso es que estaba usando camisas manga larga dinos que te paso

Ella apenada le contesta

Tohru: ase 2 días fui a la base secreta con Yuki a buscar fresas cuando las estaba recogiendo me pico un insecto pero no le dije nada a Yuki como no me preció gran cosa preferí mantenerlo en secreto. Lo siento yo no quería que se preocuparan por mi lo siento (ella estaba llorando)

Hatori se le aserco y le quito las lagrimas de los ojos

Hatori: no te preocupes

Tohru: están molestos con migo

Shigure: un poco no se por que no nos dijiste algo tan importante como esto

Tohru: lo siento

Hatori: ya no importa lo que queda es averiguar que es lo que tienes te sacare una muestra de sangre del brazo

Le saca una muestra de sangre para examinarla en el laboratorio

Cuando Hatori se va le dise

Hatori: ya no te preocupes solo descansa mucho mañana vengó en la mañana con los resultados que el examen así que no vas a la escuela mañana OK

Antes de que los dos salieran del cuarto Tohru dice

Tohru: lo siento mucho perdón no quería que se preocuparan

Shigure sonríe

Shigure: ya ya descansa Yuki debe venir dentro de una hora mínimo

Cuando los dos están afuera

Hatori: toma dale esta medicina después es para que no lo de fiebre mañana vengo temprano

Shigure: OK pero estará bien

Hatori: (pone cara seria) no lo se ojala que no sea nada grave es que nunca había visto esta clase de picadura

Shigure: esta bien nos vemos en la mañana

Hatori se va y Shigure entra a la casa. En la escuela Yuki estaba saliendo por que ya eran las 4:00 p.m. en el camino a Yuki lo alcanzan las amigan de Tohru

Saki: ha… hola Yuki que paso con Tohru por que no vino

Arisa: y tampoco vino Kio por que ¿?

Como Yuki no savia que tenia Tohru prefrió no decirles la verdad

Yuki: ha… (se estaba riendo) bueno es que mmm… ha es que anoche comia fresas con chocolate y hoy le dolía el estomago. Y Kio se tubo que ir a si que venera por un tiempo que es el maestro se enfermo

Arisa: ha esta bien pero si Tohru esta tan mal mejor que la bajemos a visitar

Saki: tienes razón

Yuki: no no se preocupen ella esta bien solo fue un leve dolor y Shigure lo tiene todo bajo control

Arisa: estas seguro

Yuki: si no se preocupen (y le sonríe)

Saki: esta bien pero cuídala bien o ya veras ( ) (ustedes saben la cara que pone ella así que imagínensela)

Cundo se van Yuki se dirigía apurado a la casa a ver que tenia Tohru. Cuando llega y entra el la casa lo primero que be es a Shigure

Yuki: hola mira Hatori vino a ver que tenia Tohru ¿?

Shigure: si

Yuki: entonces dime (con una voz como de asustado)

Shigure: bueno Hatori no sabe lo que tiene pero en su brazo la había picado un insecto cundo estaba con tigo recogiendo las fresas Hatori vendrá mañana por la mañana y traerá los resultado para ver que tienes

Yuki: como… por que no me dijo nada

Shigure: tú sabes como es ella ella no queria que nos preocupáramos

Yuki: pero como esta ¿?

Shigure: bueno le acabo de dar un medicina para que le bajara la fiebre

Yuki: esta en su aviación

Shigure: si pero….

Antes que terminara la palabra Yuki se dirigía rápidamente para el cuarto de ella

Yuki: Tohru que te pasa como te sientes

Tohru: eres tu Yuki. Ha… como estas

Yuki: eso no importa como estas tu ¿?

Tohru: me siento bien

Yuki: por que… por que no me lo dijiste antes para para ver tu brazo

Yuki se le acerca y cuando le be en brazo

Yuki: dios por que no me lo dijiste antes ¿es que no confías en mí?

Tohru: no no es eso es que no quería que te preocuparas por mi

Yuki la abrasa pero se convierte en ratón

Tohru: Yuki………

Continuara….


	4. un beso sin efecto

**Episodio: 30**

**Un beso si efecto **

(Bueno les voy a poner un poco de los otros episodios para que entiendan por donde van)

Yuki la abraza pero se convierte en ratón

Tohru: Yuki…….

Yuki: lo siento tu no nos tienes que ocultar algo así por si te duele la cabeza o te lastimaste para eso nos tienes para ayudarte en los momentos mas duros que tengas por que tu nos as ayudado bastante y yo te quiero ayudar pero si no confías en mi o en Shigure o asta en Kio tu puedes confiar pero si no confías no te podemos ayudar. Prométemelo

Tohru: que te prometo ¿?

Yuki: prométeme que nunca me ocultaras nada que serás sincera con migo o con los demás y que cuando necesites nuestra ayuda nos las pedirás

Tohru: no s…

Antes que terminara la palabra Yuki le dice

Yuki: promételo (con un tono de voz más fuerte pero no tanto)

Tohru: si te lo prometo (sonriendo)

Los dos unen sus dedos meñiques como una promesa y sonríen

Cundo Yuki se baja de la cama de repente se convierte en humano (ustedes ha visto como se pone Tohru bueno imagínenselo XD)

Yuki se empieza vestir y se despide de Tohru

Yuki: asta mañana que descanses bien

Tohru lo mira y le agacha la cabeza y después la sube (que significa si)

Tohru: ha…. Espera Yuki

Yuki: que pasa

Tohru: por fa no les digas nada a mis amigas de que estoy enferma después se preocuparan demasiado y yo se que no tengo nada así que solo dile cualquier cosa por fa

Yuki: si no te preocupes (y le sonríe)

A la mañana siguiente Yuki ya se había ida ala escuela después de un rato llega Hatori

Shigure: ha hola como esta dime que paso con lo de Tohru

Hatori: lo siento pero no pude terminar la investigación mañana les digo que es lo que tiene. Pero como a estado le as dado la medicina ¿?

Shigure: si se la e dado

Hatori la boy a examinar para ver que no aya empeorado

Hatori se dirige a su cuarto y cundo entra Tohru estaba dormida Hatori la despierta delicadamente

Hatori: buenos días como te as sentido

Tohru: ha… hola me sentido bien gracias por preguntar

Hatori le sube la manga de la camisa para ver como estaba la picadura. Pero para su sorpresa la marca ya no estaba

Hatori: en su mente (que raro ya no esta la marca por que que le abra pasado mejor no la alarmo y me voy a terminar los resultados para ver que es lo que tiene)

Tohru: ha me siento muy cansada me voy a dormir

Hatori: esta bien yo vengo mañana otra vez si

Tohru: (con la voz muy baja) esta bien y le sonríe

Los dos salen y cundo Hatori esta por irse le dise

Hatori: no creo que tenga nada grave

Shigure: estas seguro

Hatori: de todas maneras vendré mañana con los resultados

Shigure: esta bien

Hatori ceba. A seo como las 3:40 .p.m. Shigure sube al curto de Tohru para ver si quería comer

Shigure: mira Tohru quieres comer ¿?

No hay respuesta le buele a preguntar pero con un tono de voz mas fuerte para ver si es que estaba muy dormida y no escuchaba. Pero no hubo respuesta alguna. Shigure se le acerca y la toca y le repite lo mismo pero no contesto cundo Shigure le da la vuelta a ella no se movía

Shigure: Tohru…. Tohru que te pasa despierta, Heyyyy despierta (empezó a subir el tono de voz mas y mas alto pero nada) que te pasa ¿?

En eso llega Yuki y entra a el cuarto de Tohru

Yuki: ha Shigure que………..

Yuki se queda impresionado cundo be la cara de Shigure que estaba llorando

Yuki: que que te pasa por que lloras que le pasa a Tohru

El corre a la cama de ella pero el ver su cuerpo la empieza a mover diciéndole

Yuki: Tohru despierta soy yo Yuki ya volví. Que te pasa despierta heyyy HEYYY….

Yuki le dice (con voz de muy asustado)

Yuki: ven rápido y busca a Hatori YA RAPIDO….

Shigure corre para llamarlo el su desesperación se tropieza con un escalón y se cae y se da en la cabeza y comienza a sangrar pero de todas manera se levanta y va a llamar a Hatori

RRIN…… RRIN….. pero nadie contesta después de varios intentos corre y se pone un chaleco corre a la habitación de Tohru

Shigure: Hatori no responde ya vengo cuida de Tohru

Yuki: esta bien pero regresa sano y salva hay que te paso en la cabeza

Shigure: eso no importa cuida de ella

Corre y se va pero ese día estaba lloviendo y como había salido recorriendo no se llevo en paraguas

Es la habitación de Tohru

Yuki: por fa Tohru habré los ojos (y comienza a llorar) no te vallas por fa no teballas tu eres una persona muy especial para mi por fa abre los ojos TO… TOHRUU..

Yuki llorando se acerca a su rostro le coloca la mano en la mejilla y se le acerca y la BESA pero ella no abrió los ojos

Yuki: (grita) "TOHRUUUUUUUUUUUUU"………..

Continuara…


	5. un milagro y un nuevo amor que nace

**Episodio: 31**

**Un milagro y un nuevo amor que nace **

Shigure llega a la gran casa familiar cunado llega a la casa de Hatori se encuentra con Momilli

Momilli: hola Shigure como es….. Que que te paso por que estas majado y por que estas sangrando (gritando llama a Hatori) Hatori ven rápido

Hatori: que sucede por que gritas Shi… Shigure que te paso

Shigure: eso no importa Tohru

Hatori: que que pasa con ella

Shigure: (empieza a llorar) Tohru no reacciona no se que le pasa no quiere despertar

Hatori corre hacia el carro y le dice a Shigure que se monte

Momilli: yo también voy

Hatori: no tú te quedas aquí

Momilli: NO ella es mi amiga y yo voy a verle

Momilli corre asía el carro y es el primero en montarse. Hatori se monta adelante por que es el que conduce y después se monta Shigure y se van directo a al casa de Yuki

Cundo llegan Momilli es el prime en bajarse corre a la casa y después al cuarto de Tohru. Cundo llega lo primero que ve es a Yuki llorando después ve a Tohru inmóvil corre así ella y la abrasa pero se convierte en conejo

Momilli: Tohru por fa despierta por fa (llorando) ven vamos a jugar así que despierta

Tohru no reacción en eso llega Shigure

Yuki: donde esta Hatori

Shigure: esta vajando unos medicamentos

Shigure camina asía Tohru y le toma la mano

Shigure:(llorando) despierta por favor si te vas ya no le vas a poder cumplir la promesa a tu madre y todos nosotros te queremos mucho eres una persona muy especial que nos as brindado nuevas cosas y nos as puesto felices en los momentos mas duros. Asi que ven no te vallas

Momilli: y siempre que estábamos tristes tu aparecías con una sonrisa tan calida y dulce que nos animaba y nos poníamos contentos

Yuki: ves Tohru no estas sola nos tienes a nosotros aquí para darte nuestro apoyo

Hatori entra al cuarto muy apurado con unas medicinas y unos aparatos y todos se quitan de la cama para que Hotori la examine pero antes de empezar Tohru abre los ojos

Tohru: que que pasa HAY me duele mucho la cabeza. Por que todos están llorando ¿?

Todos se quedan impresionados pero a la vez felices Momilli se convierte en humano pero vuelve a abrazar a Tohru y se convierte en conejo denuedo

Tohru: Tohru te quiero mucho

Yuki y Shigure tan bien la abrasan pero se convierten en animales

Shigure: SI estas devuelta

Tohru no sabe muy bien lo que pasa y por que todos están así pero de todos modo sonríe como siempre

Hatori: (limpiándose las lagrimas) como te sientes

Shigure: ha.. ves que te importa mucho Tohru estabas llorando pícaro

Hatori: callare ¬¬

Tohru: si me siento un poco mal es que me duele la cabeza (y sonríe)

Todos los demás se quitan de la cama para que Hatori le diese la medicina después los demás de convierten en humanos (Tohru ase lo de siempre XD) y se visten

Momilli: Tohru cuando te recuperes quieres jugar con migo

Tohru: si claro (y le sonríe)

Cuando los demás salen del cuarto se despiden de Tohru

Y Yuki se queda con ella en el cuarto

Tohru: que fue lo que paso

Yuki: (sonríe) es mejor que no lo sepas

(Ella pone la cara como de "perdida")

Tohru: sabes que cuando dormía soñé algo raro

Yuki: que dime ¿? (sonríe)

Tohru: soñé que estaba en un lugar oscuro y de repente te vi y después apareció Momilli, Hatori, Kio, y asta mis amigas todos me extendían sus manos y tú te me hacer cantes y me tomaste la mano y desperté

Yuki solo le sonríe y le dice que si quiere comer fresas y ella dice que si

Cuando baja Hatori y Momilli estaban apunto de irse

Hatori: miren aquí tengo los resultados de los exámenes de Tohru cundo Shigure llego acababa de terminarlos pero los leí en el carro camino aquí por eso fue que baje tantas cosa. Al parecer le había picado un insecto raro que produce una enfermada extraña pero letal de acción lenta el insecto se fue una "ARAÑA ATSELQUI" que si no se trata a tiempo el paciente tiene un 90 de morir y un 10 de sobrevivir pero ya examine muy bien a Tohru y con esta medicina estará bien en poco tiempo creo que el espiritu de Tohru a vensido a esta enfermedad

Momilli: entones fue un milagro

Yuki: no lo sabemos tal vez el deseo de vivir de Tohru sea mas fuerte por que esta con nosotros y quiere cumplir su promesa

Shigure: yo también lo creo

Momilli y Hatori se van. Shigure sale a comprar las casas para la sena. Yuki sube al cuarto con las fresas

Tohru: a Yuki sabes lo que también soñé pero es que me da pena decirlo

Yuki: dime no te preocupes

Tohru: que tu me besaste (y se sonroja)

Yuki se le acerca y la toma de la mano (ella se sonroja mas)

Yuki: yo no comprendía lo que sentía pero por lo que paso hoy ya se lo que siento ya comprendo mis verdaderos sentimientos yo te quiero no no te quiero te amo (con una voz muy dulce y suave)

Tohru: bueno tu también me gustas desde ase tiempo lo que pasa es que me daba pena expresar mis sentimientos

Yuki se le acerca más y más asta que la besa

Yuki le sonríe y ella también sonríe

Yuki: que estamos esperando vamos a comernos las fresas (que romántico )

Después de dos días Tohru regresa a la escuela y sus amigas la esperaban con ansias (pero ellas nunca supieron la verdad de lo que le avía pasado a Tohru) (pero como si ni la misma Tohru tampoco supo muy bien lo que había pasado XD)

Ese dia en especial llega Kio

Tohru: Kio como estas

Kio: bien

Yuki: ya llego el gato es tupido

Kio: haaaa…. Ya cállate . 

Saki: ya no peleen vamos a entra

Tohru: si ya bamonos ha Kio bienvenido

Kio sonríe y todos se van juntos como siempre pero algo era diferente entre Yuki y Tohru había nacido amor muy lindo y especial y los lazos de amistad que Tohru tenia con los demás déla familia Soma se había fortalecido por que demostraron que ella era importante para ellos y que tenia unos amigos invaluables y que en buenas y malas se cual sea la situación estarán hay para apoyarla

**Fin **


End file.
